Crossbows and Zombies
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Two strangers stroll into Leon's campaign. The first reaction, WUTT? Then, it's down to why are they here? Little does Leon know, these two strangers would be taking a whole new turn to the world he had always thought he knew. A lot of fourth wall breaking and god complexes. LeonXAda. CONTAINS SOME GAME SPOILERS! Rated T for lots of zombie squishing
1. Prologue: Walkers of Some Sort

**Author's Note: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters-from Resident Evil to the Walking Dead. Still, fun may come in many ways indeed.**

**Okay, this happened when I already had a little too much of Resident Evil 6 lately and a weekly dose of The Walking Dead (both television and comic series) and had to stick around to watch Wreck It Ralph with my sister that other night. Then, ZING! Inspiration do come from anywhere, I can tell you that!**

**Oh, and uh…let's pretend that the Walking Dead has released an Xbox game similar to their TV Series.**

**Crossbows and Zombies**

**Prologue: Walkers of Some Sort**

_This is bad_, he thought, _real bad_.

Leon S. Kennedy had his fair share of zombie battling days, including the numerous amount of BOWS he had encountered during his fight against bioterrorism. What made him sick in his stomach was the fact that he was leading people into an unfixable mess. A possible death trap. He couldn't help but to glance at the few walking behind him including Ada Wong, who looked sharp with her crossbow ready.

_You're not this leader they look up to_, he tried to convince himself even if he was taking the lead. He had to, in fact, he was the one with the knowledge to their whereabouts. This was part of his campaign after all. The capital city of Lanshiang stood in ruins far behind them. Leon glanced at his watch.

Not long now.

Not long for that frickin' gas bomb to start making their day much more interesting. Not that it hadn't been uninteresting, per say.

For once, Ada wasn't disappearing on him like she always used to. She had to stay put this time, to help out. And they have a few visitors. The man behind Agent Helena Harper looked around the nearly empty streets, his crossbow directed at anything that moved. Daryl Dixon, he had called himself. The woman toting a katana, Michonne, lurked in the shadows.

If they weren't in a life or death situation, Leon would have been impressed. Those two were the toughest characters he had ever encountered. That woman, Michonne had never even bat an eyelash when she had dispatched a BOW they had encountered earlier on with enough precision to make Ada give him a worried glance.

"Leon", Ada murmured, her call almost like honey to his ears. "It's almost time now. And I don't have a chopper with me".

"I know", Leon winced. They were about to discover a whole world of hurt soon enough.

"I want you to know that…all those years, I loved you", she said in a scared un-Ada-like voice. "I'd always wanted to keep you safe, Leon. I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen".

"And I can't ever be more grateful", Leon said in a hushed voice, silently urging her to go on.

Ada nodded. "I just want you to know, I do love you and given a chance I would have chosen to be with you, if I just could".

"I understand", he smiled. "I love you, too, Ada".

He had the very same goofy grin he had on sometimes, the kind of playful look that crept up on her sometimes. Ada snickered, nudging him on the shoulder.

Not far away, Daryl watched the two 'love-birds' ahead of them and was wondering what kind of sick game were they in. Michonne was definitely not happy the day when he had suggested they'd stray a little further off. She still may be hating him for that utterly stupid idea.

"You really loosen up", Michonne remarked from behind.

"That's rich coming from somebody like you", Daryl scoffed. "People here lookin wrong".

"What do you mean?" Michonne half whispered. She wasn't one of the chatty types to begin with. She exercised the hand which held the katana, rolling the blade gently in almost graceful motions.

"Lookin nervous", Daryl made up his mind. "They're not telling us anything".

"You think Rick would be worried?" she asked in a much more quieter voice.

Silence fell between them.

"Sure he would", Daryl half mumbled, keeping larger strides to catch up with the rest.

He heard a rumble far off, almost like some sort of storm was heading their way. Peering up, Daryl could only see nothing but a cloudy starless night.

"Leon?" Helena pointed at something in the sky.

"Oh, shit", Leon mumbled, pulling out his handgun. He whirled around to face the others. "Get in there, avoid the gas or you'll die".

There were plenty of small buildings around them and what seem to look like a mall.

"What the hell?" Daryl muttered as he caught sight of the missile heading about a mile away. "What is that?"

"Gas that would turn you into one of those things", Helena explained. "Get inside, not telling what would happen if you two really did die out here".

Leon managed to get the glass doors and the shutters shut before anyone could say another word. Ada paced around restlessly, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

"Okay, game rules, avoid the gas", Leon said, half to himself as the fog drifted towards then. "This is where the _fun _begins".

**Author's note:**

**So my prologue is completed! This is my first RE fanfic, YAY!**

**Reviews please…and please no haters.**

**Okay, so you do notice that Daryl Nixon is in, so's Michonne. If you do not know them people, Google them under The Walking Dead (TV series, please). **

**If you are a Resident Evil and a Walking Dead fan, then I would like to congratulate you…YOU ARE THE PEOPLE WHO WOULD TRULY "GET" ME!**

**I know, I know, you're probably asking why not put this as a crossover then?**

**Well, I just think it's still the Resident Evil verse in a way, so what's the point? I'm planning on more LeonXAda and a little more surprises too. You'll see.**

**Like? Kindly Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are These Guys Again?

**Author's Note: Once again, these characters are not mine.**

**Heh, Chapter 1! **

**1. Who Are These Guys Again?**

Leon stared at his bloodstained hands. The president was dead. Tall Oaks would be burning to the ground. The number of the infectees were already beyond controllable. They had to get out of the campus before anything else happens.

"Leon, over here", Helena called from the end of the dark hallway. He approached her grimly.

"Ready?" Leon Kennedy asked his partner with a scary glint in his blue eyes. Helena Harper gave him a curt nod before both of them kicked through the door.

At the same time, he nearly came face to face with the end of an arrow.

"Ada, you're not supposed to be here", Leon almost growled, but since he was talking to Ada, his words were hushed.

"Who the hell are you people? What kind of sick place is this?" a very manly voice came from the other end of the crossbow. It was a shocker for Leon, he had genuinely thought that it was Ada. He squinted a little into the dark shadows, spotting a tall figure hunched behind the weapon aimed at his face. Leon risked a quick glance at Helena, who for once, looked confused. That confusion ended just as she aimed her gun at the stranger's head.

"Drop it", a voice came from behind Helena. It belonged to a woman in a makeshift cloak toting a katana.

The Secret Service Agent let out a squeak as the blade pricked her back.

"Put your gun down, lady", the woman in the cloak spat.

Helena dropped her weapon immediately.

"Look, we'll do anything you say. We'll co-operate", he tried to keep any anger from his voice as he said so. Reaching down to his hip, he tugged out his handgun and threw it on the floor. The gun hitting the floorboards was a little too loud in their silence.

Just as the stranger bend to retrieve the gun, Helena rushed forward, tackling the man aside just leaving enough space for Leon to sock the woman with the katana on her jaw. The sword clattered aside, as he punched her on her gut to keep her down. What went unnoticed was that Helena wasn't as successful as he was in completely tackling the man down, it just took a sharp elbow to her ribs before Leon heard the release of the arrow from the crossbow.

The horrible noise.

_SHUNK!_

Then sharp red pain hit him.

He choked when he saw the arrow buried deep in his torso. The world around him slowed as he fell on his knees, hands immediately went to where the arrow was. The exhaustion of fighting the cloaked woman was taking its toll on him, he knew he shouldn't have pushed himself too far. He felt his body hitting the hard wooden floor which seem a little comfortable to him now. Coldness washed over his body, as he tried to breathe calmly. He realized that he was trying vaguely to keep from losing more blood.

"Leon!" Helena yelled. The man with the crossbow faltered a little before he aimed Leon's handgun at her.

"Now, you don't want to end up like him", the man snarled at her, keeping her at bay. Turning to the other woman, the man called out, "Michonne, you alright there?"

"M' fine", the other woman muttered, retrieving her sword.

"Let me help him", Helena yelled in frustration. "Or he'll die. Please".

"NO!" the man's voice was almost commanding, he aimed the barrel of his gun to her head to punctuate his statement. She froze, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You explain what happened to us, then you see to him", the man said darkly.

"He'll be dead!" Helena cried out in anguish. She made a move for the body of her fallen partner just when the sensation of cold steel came from the base of her neck. She froze.

Leon choked in pain, tasting blood in his mouth as he tried to pull the arrow out of him. He didn't understand how the arrow could be hurting him this much, usually he would have to take a couple more hits to feel _this_ bad. Now, he was almost fading, he could feel it deep inside.

"Damn", he grunted as he managed to get the arrow head out. He noticed that the others were still preoccupied with Helena. Bloodied hands searched through his gear, grasping a small box of pilled herbs. He had only one left, and that made him lucky enough to survive this encounter. Gritting his teeth, Leon managed to slip a pill in his mouth, feeling not that bad instantly. He got himself to his feet and pulled out his shotgun.

"Freeze", he said icily. He pumped it for effect.

Trailing the barrel on the other man, Leon motioned for Helena to get behind him. "Now that we are all well acquainted, you two mind telling me why you're here? Or do I just shoot you and get on with my life?"

The cloaked woman sheathed her blade, motioning for the man to lower the handgun which he did so.

"Great, we get you two out of here safe. Nobody has to die, but you two have to go back and not come around again", Leon said in his best business-like voice. "Deal?"

"Leon?" Helena asked in confusion.

In a much softer voice, he explained, "Look at how their dressed. Would you honestly think they're campus students? My best bet is that they've just went through a load of post-apocalyptic world and ended up here".

"Oh".

"Fine by me", the other man retorted, handing Leon the handgun to retrieve his crossbow.

"I'm Leon Kennedy, this is Helena Harper", Leon did the introductions, deciding that Helena wasn't much of a people person at the moment.

"Daryl", the man said.

All of them turned to the silent cloaked woman until she sighed and finally said, "Michonne".

The man, Daryl, made a snorting sound, eying Michonne.

"What are your genres?" Leon asked, looking around them to make sure that nobody else had heard their scuffles a few moments ago. Attracting hordes of the undead is the last thing he'd wanted to do.

"Survival horror", Daryl shrugged. "I come here, things look much worst from where I came from".

"Guess, you've never come face to face with these kind, huh?" the DSO agent checked the entry wound of the arrow, noticing that there was an ugly scar just below his left lung.

Daryl shook his head. "Our kind were much slower".

"Well, if you're going to survive long enough to escape, you're going to need more than that", Leon motioned at the crossbow. Pulling out his Lightning Hawk, he handed it to Daryl. "Count your shots. If you need more ammo, just break any crates you come upon and pray that it's the right one".

"Right", the other man responded. Leon watched as the other man expertly checked the gun, flicked the safety on before slipping it through his belt.

A sudden ringing voice almost made all of them jump a foot off the ground.

"Hunnigan", Leon smiled with relief. "Change of plans now. We came across two strays and we're taking them in".

"Please tell me that they're four legged and not dead", Ingrid Hunnigan said over the phone.

"Sorry, they're not from around here", Leon informed her.

Ingrid looked as confused as Helena did. "Around here?"

"Not from this game. Found two jumpers, they're pretty much battered up already. Want to help me get them out?" he asked.

"LEON! You can't mean that you really want to help? If they died…"

He cut her off , "They'll die for real. I know. They don't belong here at all, no second chances. That's why I really need to do this".

"Well, good luck, Leon. I'll try to send someone or anyone your way. Only CAPCOM knows how much help you're going to need if you turn your campaign into an escort mission", Ingrid sighed heavily. She had long ago given up from trying to convince this particular DSO agent from doing anything against what he had set himself to do.

"Fine by me", Leon shrugged. "Oh, and uh, can you get us ahead somewhere?"

"Sure thing, Leon", Ingrid said. With a press of a button, the door next to them opened to the front of the cathedral gates.

"Thanks. This would work", he ended the call and led the rest to the cathedral. If he was going to find help, first of all, he had to find Deborah, Helena's sister. Then, there was a certain someone who was definitely going to pick his side.

**Author's note: That's the start of an interesting in-game adventure.**

**The next chapter, introducing a **_**certain **_**someone. **

**If you do play the game and ish a hard-core fan like me, you'll definitely know who I'm talking about. If you're still reading this, after the prologue, and if you are still keeping up to my weird imaginings, I would really appreciate if you did voice out your opinions. So, please review. : D**


	3. Chapter 2: All I See Is Red

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters. This is the least edited work I've ever worked on. I think it's very much because if the fact that my head keeps on churning up some random ideas for quite some time already. Usually, I would have stuck to the irregular stuff, but maybe never on character death scenes, I'm bad at those stuff. Maybe I should start writing something else besides this and contribute a little more to the Resident Evil slots…maybe a little more one-shots. Gotta think up a storyline first, of course. Anyways, here's the continuation and it's gonna be a little bit long (**_**got carried away**_**). Enjoy! : D**

**2. All I See Is Red**

"Deborah!" Helena screamed her voice hoarse with grief. Simmons was the real monster here, he was the cause for all this that had happened to them.

"Do we really have time for this?" Daryl asked from the sidelines, training his sights on the mutating young lady in front of them. Leon was partially glad that their two tag-a-longs weren't really a burden to them, in fact he was quite impressed. Michonne was really something that could equal up to Ada in her efficiency in taking out the old dusty zombies from the crypts. As for Daryl, he was quite a talker in a way but he still did as much as he could contribute. Leon kept his aim on Deborah, knowing how much things could go south if they weren't careful.

"Lady, get back", Michonne shouted, tugging at Helena, who was trying to help her sister.

"Wait this out", Leon muttered.

Just when Deborah was about to emerge from her cocoon, there was a release of a familiar sound.

_SHUNK! _

The mutated being fell backwards with a yelp.

"I didn't realise you have company, Leon", the only voice that could stop his heart for a few beats said from behind them. Leon glanced towards Ada with a smile. There may have been a silent exchange between them, nobody could tell. It lasted merely a second before Ada gave him a supportive nod.

"Game jumping, huh?" Ada purred at the lanky man beside her lover. "Whatever happens next, I can assure you all that it would be far too interesting for me to miss".

"So, you'll help?" Daryl asked in an almost hopeful voice. There was an air about this woman that garnered a little attraction between them, or at least Daryl was sure about it. Anyway, even if it was just a mutual feeling, he'd get a kick out of this telling Glenn when he gets back. (_A/N: Not a walking Dead fan? Google him_)

"Of course", Ada smirked. She reached into a case behind her to pull out a couple of arrows before handing them to him. "You may want to go easy on the explosives but all the same to me".

Daryl gave her a curt nod as in a gesture of thanks. He nocked one into his crossbow and kept the rest.

"That was sweet", Michonne retorted from beside Leon. "But what about her?"

At her gesture, all eyes fell upon the mutated Deborah who had spawned something that looked like claws or a sting of some sort.

"Like old times", Ada started sending a neat trail of SMG rounds towards the creature.

Leon let out a small chuckle that went unheard in the heat of the battle. Deborah was really the first encounter of an actual BOW generated from the C Virus for their two new temporary members of their gang. Michonne leapt aside, keeping away from the creature, her sword was not match for something this fast and brutal. Just as she was about to lunge forward to parry an attack that was meant for Helena, the ground beneath her feet collapsed. It took moments for her to realise that they were standing on a trap. The floor disappeared and they plunged into darkness.

Leon was the first to expect the fall; he managed into a good midair maneuver so that he wouldn't be landing the wrong way. It was too late for him to shout a warning to the others just as he saw Michonne landing not on the solid wooden platform but actually missing by less than a hair, he lunged to grab at her. He had managed to get a solid grip on her belt and with Ada's quick reaction, they managed to keep themselves on the platform.

The two of them hauled Michonne to safety.

"Thanks", Michonne breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit a solid surface, checking to see if she still had her sword with her, she gave the other two a very appreciative smile (which didn't look like a smile unless if you've been enduring a zombie infested post-apocalyptic world with her for several months).

"Don't mention it", Leon huffed. The platforms unsteadily rattled around them. "Let's get this over with".

"We have to get to the lower levels. These walkways won't hold", Ada told them, already making her way towards the sound of Helena calling to them.

"Daryl?" Leon called out despite the fact that he would be attracting the attention of some of the dusty shuffling cadavers.

"Can't even catch a breather", the redneck coughed, his voice echoing from somewhere ahead. The dark surroundings made it hard to tell.

More sounds echoed in the dim place which included Deborah's hissing and Helena calling out to her. That was enough to snap the three people back into focus, this fight wasn't over. Pulling a lever on a generator, Leon exposed a line that they could use in aiding their jump. He let Ada and Michonne go first before getting across himself. When they had reached the lower levels, they were reunited with Daryl and Helena. They witnessed those two trying to get Deborah from attacking them.

"Hey, you're finally here", Daryl called out in a very sarcastic tone (the kind of tone where people like Jake Muller have perfected at saying during every nail-biting moment).

"Shoot the drums, they'll explode on her", Helena pointed out. "It's the only way to make her stop trying to knock us off our feet".

"Leon, we have to hurry", the DSO agent heard Ada yell out to him. Thant moment made his heart clinch a little. She rarely shouted at him which could also be an indication that their situation would be worsening any time now. "The walls are bleeding".

"Say what?!" Leon stared harder at the walls, noticing that a gooey reddish substance that almost looked like rust was coming out of the walls. Things weren't going as well as he'd thought. The presence of their new found friends were starting to take a toll on their environment.

Michonne took a jab at the goop with her word, taking a slight sniff, "Blood".

A ring came from Ada's phone this time (_from her personal phone, not the one Simmons gave her_).

"Ingrid", Ada said warily, she was still not used being called out of the blues by this woman at the office, or more like Leon's personal secretary (_take your pick_). "Are there any unnatural occurrences happening anywhere at the moment?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes, I have made contact with Chris, his campaign seemingly had more reports of BOWs than the usual. He described to be an occurrence that may be similar to the No Mercy mode in the Mercenaries. Oh, and he's sorry that he couldn't lend a hand at the moment", Hunnigan could never had sounded as amused as she did a moment ago. "There is an escape route you can take near where you are. Ada can do the rest".

Everyone stared blankly at Ada.

"It's a back road", Ada pointed out. "Just something that'll bring us through the layers".

"No, it's too risky", Leon shook his head. He had some knowledge of such back roads before and heard enough reaccounts of people getting lost in such places. The only way to escape would be if you killed yourself (which would then bounce you back to your last checkpoint). "If we get lost, it'll all go to hell fast enough".

"And let them endure until we get to Simmons? Not a chance", Ada frowned, fan kicking a dusty cadaver. "We're taking the back roads to Lanshiang, that's final".

"Not on my watch", Leon growled, shooting another corpse that was gawking stupidly at them. These zombies were so old that the only thing that exploded from the back of their head was dust (or actually, flaked up blood and brains). With swift preciseness, he shot another.

The international spy gave her lover the hardest stare that would stop hearts in a second.

Still, Leon wouldn't budge.

"_Fine, Ada, take two_", she chastened herself silently. Cue innocent and harmless voice, "Leon…do you trust me?"

She placed a gloved hand on his cheek, caressing the side of his face before giving him a good long seductive kiss on the mouth. She noticed the changes in his reaction. Anger. Surprise. Hesitation. Then, the moment she had been waiting for, submissiveness.

"Well, do you?" she whispered in his ear.

He gave a small nod.

The moment was shattered when Daryl started hollering. "Hey! Hey! What am I supposed to do now?"

Mutated Deborah had collapsed, leaving the glowing parts of her claws upwards. Ada leapt at the opportunity.

"Hot damn", Daryl muttered under his breath as he watch the lean spy punching furiously at one of the claws. Just as Deborah was about to get up, she leapt aside.

"Daryl, now!" Ada yelled.

KA-BOOM!

Daryl grinned from ear to ear at the impressiveness of the explosive tipped arrow.

"Deborah!" Helena cried out as cracks appeared on the floor below their feet.

"Shit! You see what I'm seeing?" Leon growled.

"Time to go, people", Ada shouted over the thunderous cracks around them. "There's no use staying here".

Before she could give further instructions, the solid ground crumbled. "Great, this place's breaking down", Ada muttered to herself. She reached out, tugging Leon away from the dark abyss that was swallowing their environment. The last thing she saw of the place was the dust spiraling around them, taking them whole into darkness even as they tried their best to avoid it.

**Author's Note: As you would have realised, I keep referring the weapons in a general term (handguns, SMG, machine guns, etc. etc.). I'm just too lazy to add in the actual names of the guns from the RE6 game, I hate constantly checking for their full names and stuff like that. Tedious work.**

**Otherwise, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure would appreciate some reviews, I wanna hear your thoughts on this story. Please, review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big U

**Author's Note: I still don't own any of these characters, real sad for me. Yeah, chapter 3! I would like to say THANK YOU for reading something that would have taken a minimal effort to write and yet seem really entertaining at the end of every chapter. I really have fun writing these kind of stuff, so yeah, I would really love some valuable input to this story series I'm writing. So, please, feel free to review. **

**3. The Big U**

He came to his senses when someone kicked him on his shoulder.

It took time for Leon to figure out that he was lying flat on a road. Somewhere close by, flames roared furiously. The sound of creaking metal behind him was followed by more crackling flames. He tried to open his eyes but felt like a heavy weight was on him. With a small sigh, he sank back into unconsciousness.

"Hey, Rambo, wake up", Daryl gave him almost a hard kick again, which actually was more of the end of his boot nudging Leon's shoulder. The only reply he'd got from the DSO agent was a very zombie-like groan.

"Where are we?" Ada asked, brushing as much dust off her crimson shirt as she could. She knelt down by Michonne who was also unconscious to retrieve the sword. Looking around, she only saw large containment units and cranes. They were probably close to the docks in Lanshiang. The fires were starting to die down, dust settling enough so that she could take in her surroundings.

Not very far away was a crashed plane.

"Oh, great", Helena muttered to herself once she had realized where they actually were. She hurried to Leon's side to attempt to wake him. "Leon, get up, it's one of the worst part of our campaign. Ada, we need some help here".

"I'm busy", she nearly shouted at them with frustration.

"LEON?!" a sharp yell came from the distance. A blonde girl raced towards them with a worried expression. "What happened? Who are these people?"

"Hey, Sherry, get away from them", another voice asked.

Daryl immediately aimed his crossbow distrustfully at the approaching man. "Don't take another step, kid".

"Put that thing down, Daryl, that's just Jake. Someone give Leon a pill, goddamnit, we don't have time", Helena cried out desperately. Nobody saw the urgency in their situation like she did.

"Better", Sherry, the petite blonde took out a health spray and immediately started treating Leon (which from Daryl's perspective looked like she was using hairspray on the unconscious man). He woke up with a start.

"Sherry?" he mumbled groggily.

"What happened to all of you?" the girl asked, pulling Leon up.

"Took a ride down in the catacombs which ended up in a hurricane. Felt like I was being chewed and spit on to the sidewalk", Leon grumbled, massaging his temples. He'd figured that he was affected more than the others because of his low health. He couldn't afford to take any harder hits after this or everyone else might be seeing what he had for lunch. "Did the back road work?"

"That wasn't a back road at all", Ada snorted. "I think the program's breaking down with our visitors here messing everything up".

It definitely took longer to wake Michonne since that the health spray wasn't _that_ affective on her. But the good news was that they had managed to get the two initially unconscious people awake and walking.

"Um…Leon?" Ada called out, peering into the night sky.

"Yeah?" Leon looked at her.

"What is _that_?" she asked sheepishly.

She pointed towards the dark figure standing not far off. It reached down and then it hurled part of an airplane at them.

"Duck!" Leon snarled.

At the same time, Daryl yelled, "Down!"

During the fray, Jake saw the large metal piece heading for them and cursed like a sailor while he pulled Sherry down just in time. But that, fortunately, wasn't as loud as the other two men.

Sherry, on the other end, heard every single word he'd said.

Everyone else got the message clearly and avoided the heavy piece of metal being hurled at them. All of them came out unscathed.

"Great", Leon shouted. "Of all things, _him_?!"

"What the hell?" Michonne muttered, drawing her sword that she found was in Ada's 'safe keeping' a moment ago. "What is that? Frankenstein?!"

"Um, people meet Ustanak, the indestructible monster who wants to abduct me for some sort of reason", Jake did the introductions. "Ustanak, meet easily squishable people who would waste a ton of ammo trying to get you off my back".

"Stop that", Sherry elbowed Jake on his ribs before he could say anything else that was utterly annoying. She'd decided most of the time that she would be doing most of the interactions with the others. Jake would very likely piss someone off, which would incidentally blow any chances they had on receiving all the help they could get.

Ustanak gave a roar, extending his clawed arm at the group. It was terrifying to have that creature chase them about around the area, mostly trying to grab at them or swiping them off their feet. Daryl managed in a few explosive arrow rounds which did absolutely nothing but pissed the creature and painted a large target over his head.

"Get away, getaway, getaway!" he yelled as dived aside when the clawed arm swiped for him.

"This isn't doing any good", Ada called out from the top of one of the containment units.

"Keep shooting", Leon scrambled away from a claw aimed for him.

Just as sudden as the attack came, Ustanak was gone. It was a quiet moment.

"Now's our chance", Helena called out.

"Helena", Leon called out, taking position next to a steel aluminum partition. Sherry motioned for Jake.

"I know what I'm doing", Jake shouted at Sherry.

Bothe Leon and Sherry were almost over the partition when Leon saw Ustanak aiming something at them. In a swift motion, he pulled Sherry down the drop, making sure that she landed on him instead of the hard ground. Getting up, they were both in for a shock.

"Um, Sherry?" Leon asked drily. "You see what I'm seeing?"

"Uh-huh", Sherry's eyes were as round as saucers.

**MEANWHILE**

"What's taking them so long?" Helena asked, just as to lose concentration in the fight and getting herself snagged by Ustanak. Just then, a loud shot was heard, okay, more like a boom which knocked Ustanak aside and released Helena from its deathly grip.

"Woah!" Jake exclaimed when he saw a tank rolling to a stop towards them.

"So, that's why there was a bus chasing us", Sherry shouted from the tank.

"How the hell do you know how to drive a tank?" Daryl asked, helping Michonne up.

"Anything's possible here", Leon grinned, emerging from the tank's driver seat.

"You mean as possible as this?" Michonne asked, pointing towards a reddish cloud darkening the sky. It was starting to drizzle.

Something warm and wet landed on Sherry's cheek. Dabbing at it with one hand, her eyes widened with shock as she noticed that it was blood.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"These two being here isn't really doing any good for our environment", Helena explained, gesturing at Daryl and Michonne. "We have to get them out or else it's all going down".

"Tell us what you guys need", Jake said. "We'll help".

Then, everyone looked at Leon (since he wasn't too bad in the decision makings).

"Alright, Jake and Sherry, you two go on and get to Chris. Tell him everything, tell him to get to Simmons and We don't want that bastard getting close to our guests, so do everything you can to try to get rid of him. Carla might come for Ada, is she tough?"

"Not really", Ada shrugged. "I'll burn that bridge when she comes for me, until then, my time is at your disposal".

Leon grinned. "Right, now were going down to the market, handle the rest of the level and find the nearest back road".

"On it, Sherry, c'mon", Jake was running towards the other side. Sherry followed him.

"This way", Leon said, leading the rest towards the lower market with the three locks.

**Author's Note: So, it's a little short but the next part I hope would be interesting, hope it's enjoyable though. Reviews would be much appreciated. : D**


End file.
